


23. Restraints

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Nina does a Kink Meme (idk if i'll finish) [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rakan? Topping? Unheard of, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Soft Cum Facials, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Jhin gets tied down and Rakan gives him a blowjob then fucks his mouth.For Anonymous.





	23. Restraints

“Wow, you are, like, twice as bearable when you can’t talk.”

That would have earned Rakan a slap, maybe two, if Jhin could move his arms. He grunted around the dildo gag snug down his throat, rolling his hips into Rakan’s impatiently.

“C’mon, you can wait another minute, lemme check the knots...”

Rakan had genuinely surprised him with how secure each tie was, even more so by how the red rope looked against his skin. Who knew he actually had an eye for these things? Jhin flexed his fingers, wrists crossed over one another on his chest, arms bound at his side to keep them bent upwards. His legs were loose, or would have been if Rakan didn’t perch himself in his lap like the pretty little bird he was.

“Okay, all good to go,” Rakan said, ears perking up and pressing a chaste kiss to the base of the gag. Jhin swallowed around it, shuffling against the sheets.

He watched Rakan trail a hand down over his stomach, twitching in anticipation. Rakan dug his talons in, not enough to break the skin, but it made Jhin tense regardless.

Rakan’s fingers wrapped around his already half-hard cock in a slack grip, steadily stroking up and down, smearing pre over the head with his thumb. Jhin huffed and tried to turn his face away but Rakan’s free hand came up, talons digging into his chin, and directed him back.

“I’m gonna need you to keep your eyes on me while we do this.”

His grip tightened, firm, demanding attention. Jhin strained against Rakan’s grip, but he was held tight, panting and squirming beneath his weight.

“You’re cute when you’re desperate,” Rakan chuckled, “but we can do better, can’t we?”

Rakan was off, shuffling down and settling between his legs on his front, propped up on his elbows. Jhin’s cock was an angry red, standing proudly and leaking so much pre that Rakan licked his lips at the sight.

He met Jhin’s gaze with a smirk. “Would ya look at that? Man I’m good.”

Jhin grunted through his gag. Probably an insult. Rakan just laughed again and took his cock in his hand, earning him a low moan and a desperate jerk upwards. He gave a warning squeeze.

“Sorry, you wanna try that one again?”

Tears were starting to form in the corners of Jhin’s eyes as Rakan began stroking at an agonisingly slow pace, leaning on his other hand with a look of feigned-boredom. Jhin shuddered and groaned, straining against the ropes hard enough to burn.

Then Rakan’s hand stopped, but before a snarl could escape Jhin’s throat, Rakan wrapped his pretty lips around the head and dragged his tongue over the slit. Jhin thrust up into his mouth, chasing the sensation only to be cruelly pressed back into the bed.

Rakan pulled off, not bothering to wipe the drool from his chin. “Ya know, that’s kinda rude. You’re just being so impatient right now.”

Jhin mustered his best glare, though the effect was somewhat ruined by his flustered cheeks and hazy eyes.

“I bet I can take all of ya this time,” Rakan said, more to himself than Jhin.

Jhin made a sound that roughly translated as ‘I hope you choke on it.’ Rakan just smirked and slipped the head back into his mouth. It took every ounce of self control not to immediately shove his cock down Rakan’s throat, staring blankly at a patch of ceiling as his thighs quivered with the effort.

Rakan grabbed his ass, easing himself down another few inches and groaning. He bobbed his head down, really appreciating the ego-boost Jhin was giving him with every little moan and twitch of his hips.

The heat was so perfect, so dizzying as Rakan dragged him even closer, until his nose touched his belly and Jhin was unable to stop himself fucking Rakan’s mouth. Rakan didn’t pull off this time, only giving his ass another squeeze and slowing his movements, hollowing his cheeks and groaning around the length.

Rakan’s face was a mess of drool and pre, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from exertion, hips grinding into the bed just to ease some of the white hot need. Jhin slammed a foot into the sheets and tossed his head back and forth. He should not have been this close already, he was _not_ going to finish this soon, no way in-

Then Rakan pulled off and he snarled around the gag, writhing against the bed. Rakan coughed, breaking the line of spit between his lips and Jhin’s cock with his tongue. He shot a stupid, charming grin down at him.

“You gonna cum? You wanna make a mess of my cute lil face? All you gotta do is ask.”

Jhin squeezed his eyes shut, counted to four in his head, then nodded, hips trembling as Rakan began jerking him again. It only took a few more strokes before Jhin was cumming hard, tensing all over and uselessly flailing his legs as Rakan kept teasing him through his orgasm. Rakan held his mouth open, not making much of an effort to catch most of it and letting his cum drip down his face, licking up whatever was vaguely close to his lips.

As Jhin recovered, he was vaguely aware of Rakan’s hands coming around the back of his head to unclasp the harness of his gag, easing it out. He cleared his throat, working his aching jaw as he gasped and steadied his breathing.

Then Rakan took his chin again, grinning as he stroked his own cock.

“I know I totally blew your mind with that one,” he said, tugging Jhin down until he lay flat on the bed, kneeling with a thigh either side of his head. His cock was hard, red and an inch away from his lips. “But you gotta return the favour, yeah?”

“If I must,” Jhin grunted as if he didn’t take every opportunity presented to stuff himself full of cock.

“Fuck, wow.” Rakan let out a wobbly laugh, waiting for any sign of discomfort before threading his fingers into Jhin’s hair and giving an experimental shallow thrust. “You’re still good with this, yeah?”

Jhin nodded, though it was more of an odd jerk of his chin. Rakan’s face lit up like a kid of Christmas Day.

“Holy shit,” he murmured, propping himself up with his free hand and starting to move his hips. He hung his head and gave a loud moan, ears flattening as he sped up, desperate for release.

Jhin was somewhat limited without his hands, but it turned out Rakan was content just having a hole to fuck into. He whimpered and panted, tail swatting from side to side like an irritable cat.

“Shit, yeah, it’s so good, ah… Gonna- fuck!”

Jhin huffed around his cock and dragged his tongue down the length as far as he could given the angle. That was all Rakan needed, pressing in to the back of his throat and cumming with a high pitched whine. Jhin gagged at the taste, but Rakan held him in place until he swallowed.

Finally, Rakan flopped over onto the bed beside him, wing spread out, chest heaving as he recovered. They lay there catching their breath until Jhin cleared his throat.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?”

“Gimme… phew, gimme five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> rakan is my sweet baby boy and jhin is my bastard husband so like writing porn of them was inevitable really
> 
> this was inspired by this [completely unrelated artwork](https://twitter.com/alexunlawful/status/1073829548246978560) on twitter so urh don't @ me I'm thirsty as hell
> 
> where is xayah in all this? look her and rakan have an open relationship, he's got a crazy sex drive so she gives him the okay to go out and get dicked and then come home for cuddles
> 
> This was prompt 23 on my [Kink Prompt Template.](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a) Not even trying to write these in order.


End file.
